Kero's New Look
by Chibi Meiling Chan21
Summary: Something happens to Kero after he has taken a magical potion. What could it be? Please read to find out. And don't forget to Review too.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from Cardcaptor Sakura They Belong to Clamp.

**Kero's New Look**

**Ch.1 The Potion**

"SAKURA!!!! SAKURA!!!!" Tomoyo shrieked.

"Whats wrong Tomoyo?"

"It's Kero! I think somethings wrong her's…he's human!"

**-2 days before this happened-**

**-At school-**

"Hey Sakura there's a new magic shop that just opened across from the toy shop do you want to go with me?" Syaoran smiled looking at her.

"S-S-Sure." Sakura blushed

"Great! We'll go after school."

-After school at the magic shop-

"Hey look at this." Sakura holds up a bottle that read….

"Magic teleporting gem

Used to teleport people

To different locations at

Different times."

"Hey that's pretty cool"

"Yeah I think I'll buy it along with this all purpose magic potion that says anything can happen when you take it." Sakura said showing him the bottle. "What are you going to get?"

"I-I don't know maybe this love potion."

"Cool." Sakura Smiled while blushing. _"I think I know what he's using that for."_

Sakura walks into the house. She goes into the kitchen to get something to eat. Touya was sitting at the table with Yukito.

"Hey Sakura why bake so late?" Touya asked.

_"Because I was with him" _She thought. _"Wait I can't tell him" _"Oh….Uh I was with Tomoyo.

"Sure….Ok whatever just as long as you weren't with that gaki."

"No I wasn't and he's not a gaki!" Sakura yelled. "Anyway I'll be going now bye Yuki" Sakura turned and walked up to her room.

"Touya you don't have to be so hard on your sister." Yukito smiled holding Touya's hand.

"Yeah I know but I was just looking out for her."

-In Sakura's Room-

"Hey what do you have there?" Kero asked turning off the game. "Is it food?"

"No but I have some right here." She gives him some cake. "My dad made it earlier today.

"YAY!!!!" Kero rushes toward the food jamming it quickly in his mouth. "Shanks its really good."

"your welcome" Sakura said smiling while putting the magic in the drawer. "Well I'm going to bed now I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow I'm going to go to the carnival with Tomoyo and Syaoran."

"Can I come!?" Kero asked Excited.

"Sorry Kero but I don't want anyone to notice but I'll tell you what I'll bring you some goodies from the carnival."

"You'd better and bring lots!"

"Ok good night"

"Good night"

**-The next morning-**

**-Alarm sounds-**

"MMM….Five more minutes…." Sakura tosses and turns on her bed.

Kero flies to Sakura's bed and pulls the covers off and lightly shakes her.

"Sakura! Sakura! Get up! You need to go."

"MMM….Please just five more minutes!"

"NOOO! GET UP NOW!" Kero screams while shaking her more.

"NO!" Sakura screamed. She grabs Kero and throws him across the room. Kero lands on the floor hitting the wall. (A/N: This is not like Sakura to do something like that don't you think? well here she's tired)

"OW! That hurt." Kero said almost crying.

"Huh?" Sakura opens her eyes. "Kero? Where are you?"

"R-Right here." Kero tries to get up.

Sakura goes over to the edge of the bed.

"Kero! What happened!?" Sakura Shrieked.

"U-Um you threw me remember?"

"Oh Kero I-I'm SOOOO sorry! I didn't mean to do it I was just sleepy and needed five more minutes of sleep."

"Its ok I'm alright." Kero ribs his head. "We'll you need to go now don't you?"

Sakura looks at her clock. "AHHHH! I'm going to be late I hope they aren't mad at me." She changes quickly and leaves.

**-At the carnival-**

Sakura arrives at the carnival at least 5mins late. Tomoyo and Syaoran are waiting for her at the benches. They look a little disappointed that she is late but their not mad.

"Oh you guys I'm so very sorry I didn't mean to be late I just had an accident with kero but were ok now."

"Oh what kind of accident?" Tomoyo asked sounding worried and recording Sakura.

"Well he kept on waking me up and so I grabbed him and threw him across the room." Sakura sounded sad when she told them. "He said he was alright but….I don't know."

"Well Sakura that's not good." Syaoran said looking at her which made him blush.

"Yeah I know but I hope he's ok."

**-Sakura's house-**

"Hmmm….i'm bored what am I going to do today? I could pay games but….I beat every single one and got the high score." Kero looked around the room. "I know I'll try some of that stuff in the bag Sakura brought home and put in that drawer."

Kero went over to the drawer and began to pull. Since Kero forgot he had magic he couldn't pull it open.

"Why can't I open this?" Kero stares at the drawer for awhile. "Oh I'm so stupid." He uses his magic to open the drawer. "YAY!" Kero rummages through the bag. "Hmmm what's this?"

"All purpose magic potion

Anything can happen"

"Ok this sounds good." He drinks the bottle. "Hmmm nothing is happening I guess it takes affect within a couple of hours."

-Back at the carnival-

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo were having a great time at the carnival. Syaoran won tons of things for Sakura. He won her a teddy bear, a stuffed dog, a ball, stuffed lion, tiger, and one live goldfish.

"Thanks Syao-chan but I don't need all this."

"I know but I wanted to show you how much I love you."

Sakura blushes bright red. "T-That's sweet thanks."

"AWWW!!! That is so sweet." Tomoyo Shrieked still recording.

Both Sakura and Syaoran blush uncontrollably red.

"A-A-Anyway….lets keep going." Syaoran said walking really fast.

The very last ride that they all went on was the ferris wheel. This ride was very romantic for Sakura and Syaoran and Tomoyo really enjoyed video taping them for her collection.

"Um….Sakura?" Syaoran said pulling her close. "Isn't this beautiful?"

"Yeah…." She leaned up to Syaoran and kissed him which of course made him blush a bright red. (A/N: Awww isn't that so romantic?)

**-After the ride-**

"Oh that was so romantic!" Tomoyo exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Wh-What!? You saw?" Sakura shrieked.

"Of course I could I was behind you two remember?"

"Oh yeah." Sakura blushed. "Um lets ho mow I'm kinda tired.

They left the carnival and went home.

Well that's the end of my first chapter I hope you liked it. And don't forget to Review!


End file.
